Crushed & Crushes
by xXSassyFanficsXx
Summary: Ariel Spencer has a problem. She likes a guy with a girlfriend. Not only does he have a girlfriend, but she is the most popular girl in school. She can't help but flirt with him, even if his girlfriend is around. This could cause trouble...
1. Meeting Andrew

"Hello everyone. I'm... Ariel Spencer. Today's news story was supposed to be about cafeteria food. But, instead, I have something I need to say."

Heh. That's me talking. The "news" story I was talking about was school news. I don't know why I agreed to do it. I'm so shy. WAIT! I think I know why. probably because of Andrew Sani. He's my crush. He has beautiful brunette hair, handsome brown eyes, and-. Wait, I'm rambling. Here's how I got myself caught up in this mess.

-3 weeks earlier-

"New school, new friends. Nothing could beat today!" I was wrong. As soon as I stepped in the school I knew I made a mistake. I was a 6th grader with a bunch of 8th graders. How was I going to survive!

The bell rang and i was still searching for my 1st period class. I was about to walk to the office when I saw a cute brunette boy walking towards me. I started to panic. Why was he walking towards me! When he got to me, he stopped and turned towards me. "Hi! My name is Andrew. I'll help if you're lost." I could smell his minty fresh breath. "Umm... I.. I'm l...l..looking for class 3-2." I responded. Great! First cute boy I meet and I blew it. Andrew grinned and led me to my class. "Let me know if you need help again," he said before walking out of the class. The usual school day went on. I saw Andrew a few times and he smiled at me. I gave a mixture of a smile and a constipated look back.

After school, I did see Andrew, but he was with some girl. Great, I said to myself, He has a girlfriend. He and the girl started walking towards me. "Hey! I didn't get your name before." Andrew said to me. "Oh... It.. It's Ariel." Great! I stuttered again! "Well, Ariel, this is my sister, Meghan." Meghan waved at me. I waved back. All of a sudden, everyone turned to look down the hall at some blonde chick. When she got to us, she hugged Andrew and looked at me. She gave me the evil eye. "Andrew, babe, who's this ugly girl talking to you." WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY! "I'll have you know I'm not ugly! Just because I'm not a stupid blonde doesn't mean I'm ugly! Andrew if these are the type of people you hang with, I can't be your friend." I stormed off. "ARIEL! WAIT" Andrew called behind me. I didn't wait.

The next day, I walked into the school. I was trying to avoid Andrew, his girlfriend, and his sister. I saw Andrew running towards me. "Just great," I whispered to myself. I started walking faster. "ARIEL!"He yelled. Now he's making a scene. I stopped. "What." I said, in an annoyed tone. "Listen, the way you acted yesterday wasn't cool but-" I cut him off. "Listen to me, I know it wasn't cool. I don't want to hear it. Tell your little girlfriend I said sorry and leave me alone." I walked off. Right then, I tried to convince myself I didn't like him anymore. I couldn't. I still liked him.


	2. Beat Ups & Break Ups

They next day, I saw Andrew's girlfriend again. She started walking faster when she saw me. I kept walking the same speed. I wasn't scared of her. When she reached me, she put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Ariel, right? Anyway, come with me. I need to talk to you." You know, now that I think about it, I was really stupid to say follow her. Oh, well. On with the story. When we walked past Andrew, she hugged him and acted all nice to me. When we got to the location she was taking me to, I knew I made a big mistake of following her. She pulled me into the janitor's closet and locked the door. "You think you can flirt with my boyfriend? You have another thing coming!" She kicked me. I wasn't ready, so I went down. She started to punch me and kick me more. I couldn't fight back. By the time she was done, I had a black eye, busted lip, and bruises all over my body. I ached so bad that I stayed in the janitor's closet until the janitor walk in. He helped me up.

I wasn't in a hurry to get to class. I stopped by the office to get and ice pack. They asked me what had happened. I just said I fell. At the end of the day, I was walking with my head down. "Ariel!" I heard Andrew call. I stopped. "Look at me, Ariel." He told me. I wouldn't. I didn't want to explain because he might think I'm jealous, if I told him the truth that is. "He took his hand and put it under my chin. He slowly lifted my hand, his face getting a more horrified look every second. "Ariel! Who did this?! I swear if I found out who did this." I stayed quiet. I couldn't say anything. "Ariel! Please, tell me who did this. Don't lie, I can tell when people are lying." I sighed. I had to tell him. "Andrew. Your girlfriend did this. She thinks I like you." _More like_ _ **knows**_ _you like him,_ I thought. "Sh…she did? Andrea did this?" When he said that, Andrea come strutting down the hall. "Hey, babe. Hey…. Ariel." Andrea said as she got closer to Andrew. Andrew looked at her mad. "Andrew, baby, what's wrong with you?" Andrew got even madder. "You should know, Andrea. I can't believe that you're so paranoid I would dump you for Ariel that you beat her up!" Andrea looked at me, furious with rage. "I can't believe you. You're a little snitch, you know that. I hate you!" I looked astonished at what she just said. Andrew was about to say something, but I cut him off. "You know, I don't cuss, but you are acting like a female dog right now. I can't believe you would beat me up, then call me a snitch. I can't believe the nerve of you. You really should get in trouble." "Also, we are through. I can't have a jealous girlfriend who can't accept that I have female friends. Good bye." Andrew added, before pulling me by my arm. _He's touching me. OMG,_ I thought. I couldn't tell where we were going because we were mobbing so fast. Next thing I knew, we were in the same janitor's closet I got beat up in. "Ariel, was it here." Andrew asked me in a soft but harsh tone. I nodded. Out of nowhere, Andrew kissed me. I was tense at first, but the longer he kissed me, the better I felt. When he pulled away, he said, "Ariel, the truth is that I've known you like me since I first spoke to you." I got an exited look on my face, but Andrew grew sad. "I can't date you, Ariel. I just need time. I know you like me, but I just can't." With that, he walk out of the closet leaving me alone to cry.


	3. Couple, Not Couple

For the next two days, it was really awkward. Andrew kept smiling at me. Instead of my usual constipated smile, I frowned at him. I kept to myself. I evens started harming myself, but I'm not going to get into that. I always wore dark colored things to reflect how I feel. I sat in the back of class and never spoke to my friends. I always took my lunch outside, where I felt I could be alone. My friends and my teacher worried, I wasn't my usual self.

One day I was eating my lunch on the bleachers, when I heard a voice calling my name. I turned away to see Andrew standing there. Instead of saying anything, I picked up my lunch and moved. He followed me. I sighed and said, "What do you want, Andrew? Can't you see I want to be alone?" Andrew looked hurt by my comment, but I honestly didn't care at that moment. "Ariel, I'm worried about you. What's wrong?" I looked at him with hatred in my eyes. "I think you know what's wrong, Andrew. Considering the fact that I'm like this because of you." Andrew look surprised. "What are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You kiss me, say that you know I like you, and then say you can't date me. Who does that?!" "So it's my fault your being like this." I nod. He sits down beside me. I know I'm supposed to be mad, but his eyes are so….. beautiful. "Ariel, I'm s-" Before he could finish his sentence, I kissed him. He didn't pull away either. We just kissed until the bell rang to go home.

We help hands walking out of the school. You can bet that that made Andrea mad, but who cares. We weren't officially a couple yet, but I felt like we were


End file.
